powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anthonytheidiot
Nekron already existed before the Presence's creation of the multiverse. He was the original darkness before there was light. The presence cannot erase him as he is a fundamental part of existence, Darkness cannot exist without Light and vice versa.SageM (talk) 18:08, January 10, 2020 (UTC)SageM Do not change or remove users from Anti-God again. I don't care what you think about it, do not change the page for your own benefit. Since you didn't even bother to wait for Nekron to respond the page will be locked till further notice. Next time you take action without waiting for the admins response you will be blocked. So I suggest you calm down for now.SageM (talk) 18:15, January 10, 2020 (UTC)SageM Amatsu Mikaboshi counts as he was referred as Anti-God in the comics by eternity himself. Yes, he is infinitely small aspect of Oblivion but that doesn't changes anything. He is a user and will always be. Nekron is the darkness before the light hence, he too counts as an anti god. Please leave the page alone.Nekron2 (talk) 19:18, January 10, 2020 (UTC) The argument of Anti-God is closed, do not try to change the page again. Your the one that doesn't understand how the power works. You apparently didn't read the capabilities. Capabilities User is the Anti God/'Primordial Void', representing the counterpart or sometimes the dark aspects of a Supreme Deity. They are considered the essence of all evil, darkness, and chaos in existence. As the ultimate destroyer, they are ranked among the most powerful entities. and *Though they existed before the universe itself their origin can be originated from 3 sources: **They may be split or purged aspects of God's dark attributes (ex. Tathamet from Diablo). **Twin or counter aspects of God (ex. Angra Mainyu from Zoroastrianism). **'Primordial form of existence which existed before the creation' (ex. The Darkness from Supernatural). Whereas God plays the role of "Creator", the Anti-God plays the role of "Destroyer". So stop changing the page when you obviously don't know what your talking about. The matter is closed, the admin told you to stop and the page is locked. If you continue to argue about this you will be blocked for violating wikia rules. Its over, so drop it already. I could block you right now for your behavior towards the admin, but I will leave be for now. So please drop it already.SageM (talk) 02:48, January 11, 2020 (UTC)SageM When two admins ask you to stop, that means the matter is closed. Do not bring it up again.SageM (talk) 02:53, January 11, 2020 (UTC)SageM I'm sorry you didn't understand the capabilities of Anti-God, even though its very clearly listed how it works. Mikaboshi was literally stated by Eternity to be the Anti-God in the comics (word for word), and considering he is a part of Oblivion (who is both the true Primordial Void and original Anti-God) he counts as one too.. Nekron existed long before the Presence ever created the multiverse, he was the darkness before the light. Nekron, Decreator and the Great Evil Beast all represent the different forms of Anti-God. So the argument that there can only be one Anti-God isn't really accurate. If you look at the Supernatural series, they have two Anti Gods- Amara and the Shadow. The whole deal with Hal Jordan was an Outlier, so it doesn't really count as Hal couldn't actually defeat Nekron (he had to send him back to his realm since he couldn't do anything to actually stop him) Your argument was flawed because you didn't have all the facts.SageM (talk) 03:17, January 11, 2020 (UTC)SageM Also Mikaboshi was never directly defeated by anyone, even the other abstracts. They only managed to seal him away, but since he is a part of Oblivion the seal isn't likely going to be permanent. He is pretty much one of most powerful cosmic entities in the series, close enough to be equal to or even surpass the other abstracts.SageM (talk) 03:30, January 11, 2020 (UTC)SageM